


simple thoughts

by ironstrangepls



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Mind Reading, Pining, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironstrangepls/pseuds/ironstrangepls
Summary: A simple mind-reading spell that Stephen casts now allows him to hear other's thoughts. He thinks it's absolutely amazing to be able to fulfill a childhood dream of reading minds.Little does he know, Tony Stark has been pining after Stephen for almost a year after the battle with Thanos.Maybe unspoken words can finally be spoken.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! New fic here! I got this idea from another fic of another fandom, and it inspired me to write this! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> The rating is Explicit because I do plan on writing smut for this in later chapters. Just a warning! :)

Stephen Strange has never been one to follow the rules - let alone someone else’s advice.

 

Wong had told him a few hours prior to stay away from mental magic - it could potentially be dangerous and end in a disaster. Stephen laughed in his face, shaking his head. He falsely promised to stay away. It wasn’t a rule per say, more of a warning. It only fueled his curiosity.

 

It’s midnight - Wong fell asleep about an hour ago, and Stephen is currently shuffling through books on the shelves, eagerly looking for a book that might interest him - something to do with mental magic. None of the spells seem to interest him. He’s come across one that involves bonding - no, he can’t do that, he needs another person. He also doesn’t find it very appealing to share someone’s thoughts - seems a bit overwhelming, and he typically is a very private person. Stephen picks a book up:  _ The Magic of Future Telling _ \- how cliche and boring. He already knows how to look into the future.

 

Stephen turns his head, and a light, periwinkle book binding catches the corner of his eye. He squints as he tries to read the title on the binding. He shakes his head and pulls the book out, wiping a bit of dust off the cover. It only says two words:  _ Mind Reading _ .

 

Stephen smiles deviously -  _ mind reading! _ That was something he always had wanted to do, ever since he was a little child. He always wanted to know what other people were thinking. In a quick rush, he sits down in the nearest chair and begins to study. 

 

There’s a certain spell that needs to be done, of course - and he has to make sure he does it correctly. Wong’s words continuously echo in his mind, but Stephen pushes it aside - he’s going to do this. 

 

He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes - thankful for his photographic memory. He recites the spell three times and completely clears his mind.

 

The last thing he remembers is his eyes snapping open and the feeling of falling.

 

***

_ Dumb stupid idiot. Doing mental magic like a fucking dumbass. I warned him not to do so. _

 

Stephen blinks awake, groaning. “Wong, could you  _ please _ shut the fuck up?”

 

Wong stops in his tracks - he was walking from the doorway. He cocks an eyebrow. “I...I didn’t say anything.”

 

Stephen lifts his head, rubbing his temples. “Yeah, you did, you just called me a dumb stupid idiot who warned me not to do magic.”

 

Wong’s eyes widen.  _ Oh shit oh shit what? _

 

“Don’t act so surprised, your voice is so loud.”

 

“Stephen, I didn’t say anything - what…” Wong furrows his eyebrows. “What mental magic did you do?”

 

“Uh…” Stephen chuckles nervously.

 

Wong walks over and grabs the book from underneath. “Mind Reading. You fucking idiot.”

 

“Or genius.”

 

“Stephen, watch my lips.” Wong orders Stephen.

 

_ You idiot. You can read minds now. At least my thoughts. _

 

“Oh shit,” Stephen exhales. “That’s...that’s so  _ cool _ !”

 

_ Cool? _ “No, it’s  _ not  _ cool. Mental magic is so dangerous, Stephen.” Wong rubs his head and groans. “I told you to stay away, you could have really hurt yourself if you did the spell wrong.”

 

“Well, obviously I managed to do it right, considering I can hear your thoughts.” Stephen retorts, standing up and taking the book from Wong. “I don’t know how long this lasts, anyway, I should probably research this.”

 

_ He didn’t even research fully? Such a reckless- _

 

“Don’t finish that thought.” Stephen furrows his eyebrows and glares.

 

_ Fucking prick. _

 

“I thought you weren’t one for bad language.”

 

_ You bring it out of me. _

 

Stephen smirks and opens the book. He flips a couple of pages and skims the text. “Two weeks. Lasts for two weeks.”

 

“Don’t take advantage of this, Stephen.” Wong warns him, his tone shifting to a more serious one. “I mean it.”

 

“What’s the point of doing it if not for one’s own advantage?” Stephen shoots back, arching his eyebrow.

 

“Because people have personal thoughts, that’s why they’re  _ thoughts _ . Also, you’re going to be hearing  _ everyone’s _ . When walking on the street, you might feel very much overwhelmed, and it could be disastrous for your head.” Wong shakes his head. “You really need to be careful.”

 

“I’ll be fine, Wong,” Stephen reassures, turning around to place the book back on the shelf. He walks towards the entrance. “Just trust me, I’ll be just fine.”

 

_ You say that now, you stupid - _

 

“That’s not very nice, Wong.” Stephen chuckles, looking back.

 

_ Ah, fuck. _ “Wait!”

 

Stephen halts, turning around. “What?”

 

“Stark came by earlier, while I assume you were still passed out. Said that he’s having a party tonight and that you should go.”

 

The taller sorcerer crosses his arms. “What kind of party?”

 

_ Just go.  _ “I don’t know, some kind of Avengers thing. He invited me, but I gotta stand guard to the Sanctum. So you can go, if you’d like. Which I think you should.”

 

“Didn’t you just tell me that I may be overwhelmed with a bunch of people?”

 

_ Shit. _ “Yeah, but, you said you’d be fine, and when I told him you’d go, I didn’t know you were passed out because you performed some stupid spell on yourself.” Wong explains, crossing his arms.

 

“Wait, you  _ told  _ him I’d go? Not even asking me first?” Stephen glares at Wong. “You know I don’t do sociable events, not since my neurosurgeon days.”

 

_ That’s exactly why you should go. _ “You need friends, Stephen. Besides, it’s been almost a year since Thanos was defeated,” Wong smirks. “And you  _ know _ how disappointed Stark will be if you don’t show up.”

 

“Ugh - fine.”

 

“It’ll be fun, and you I guess since I won’t be there to yell at you, you can take advantage of other people’s thoughts.”  _ And of course, suffer the consequences. _

 

Stephen scowls and shakes his head. “I don’t do parties.”

 

“Well, you’re going to do parties tonight. I’ll watch the Sanctum. Go have fun.” Wong shoos him away.  _ And don’t get too drunk. _

 

“I’ll be fine.” Stephen chuckles as he exits the library.

 

_ *** _

 

Stephen stands outside of Tony’s home, peering up at the rather large building that resides in front of him. He closes his eyes and inhales deeply - trying to ease some of the anxiety that is racing through his veins. He cannot remember the last time he went to a big party - it was most definitely before his accident. Stephen reaches for the door knob and pushes the door open, and a flood of music and voices flood through his mind. 

 

_ Oh my god! What a fun party! _

 

_ I need a drink. Another drink.  _

 

_ If Sam makes one more joke to me I’m gonna roundhouse kick him in the face. _

 

Stephen’s breath hitches as he lets go of the door knob - panic arising. Wong was right - the sensation of thoughts flowing through his mind is  _ overwhelming _ . He should leave - get out of there. 

 

“Oh! Doctor Strange!” A young voice shouts suddenly, startling Stephen. He turns his head towards the voice, and his eyes widen as he recognizes Peter, the young Spider-man.

 

“Peter…” Stephen cocks an eyebrow. “Why are you at this party? Aren’t you a little too young?”

 

Peter scowls a bit.  _ Everyone always thinks I’m too young for things. _ “Mr. Stark said I could come, as long as I don’t drink the booze. So I’m just drinking water. Besides, it’s kind of fun seeing all the adults get wasted and me being the only sober one here.” He responds in a somewhat excitable tone.  _ I wish I could drink though. _

 

Stephen’s face softens. “You’ll be old enough to drink soon.”

 

_ Yeah, that’ll take too long. _ “Anyway, I don’t know where Mr. Stark is, but my guess is probably mingling in the crowd somewhere. He’d probably tell you to help yourself at the bar.” Peter points behind him.  _ I wonder what he’s like drunk off his ass? Will he like, do multiple clones of himself? Oh my god, if he makes clones of himself while he’s drunk, will all of them be drunk? Oh my god. _

 

Stephen chuckles at Peter’s thoughts - they’re a bit louder than the rest of the other thoughts, probably because of proximity. “Well, thank you, Peter.”

 

Peter nods and moves along, his mind still wondering about Stephen’s clones. Stephen chuckles once more and shakes his head - the boy is quite a mystery. 

 

He takes a deep breath and walks towards the crowd of people around the bar. Voice and thoughts become louder, and he feels his heart rate elevating to dangerous speeds. Stephen’s breathing hitches as he feels more overwhelmed.

 

_ God, this drink sucks. _

 

_ Is that the wizard doctor over there? He looks kinda pale. _

 

_ Wow, Bucky looks great tonight. _

 

Stephen grips the edge of the bar, squeezing his eyes shut as he tries to calm his breathing.  _ Fuck, _ he thought.  _ Wong was so fucking right. But this is also his fault so I can blame him. _

 

_ This guy looks awful.  _ “Hey, Strange, isn’t it? That’s your name?” Natasha leans over the bar and taps his hand. 

 

Stephen lifts his head and opens his eyes at the red-haired woman staring at him. “Yes, Doctor Stephen Strange.”

 

_ You gotta add the doctor to be arrogant, don’t you? _ “Oh, well, nice to formally meet you, and not in a battle field. Can I get you something to drink?” She asks, pointing towards the array of alcohol along the wall.

 

“Whiskey Sour, please,” Stephen responds.

 

_ Third one I’ve made tonight. Cool. _ “Alright, coming right up.”

 

Stephen nods and exhales, clutching his head, his mind searing in pain from the loudness infiltrating it. He lets out a groan, wishing he had some pain killers - wondering if even those would help.

 

“Hey, you alright there, Strange?” Natasha asks, sliding his newly made drink over to him. “Headache?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

_ Why the fuck are you at a party then?” _

 

“Honestly, my friend Wong made me go to the party.” Stephen opens his eyes, and the confused look on Natasha’s face indicates that he was only reading her thoughts and she did not actually say it aloud. “I, uh, cause you’re probably wondering why I’m here if I have a headache.”

 

Natasha chuckles and shakes her head. “Well, I wish I could help you. Maybe a couple of drinks may help. If you need to lie down somewhere, there’s a couple rooms around the compound. I’m sure Stark won’t mind.” 

 

Stephen smiles at the woman and takes a swig of his drink, feeling the slight burn down the back of his throat. “Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.” 

 

He rubs his head once more and stands up from the bar, taking another drink. His eyes wander around the room, trying desperately to find an area of peace. The voices and thoughts kept getting louder, creeping up inside his mind and overtaking it. A bead of sweat rolls down his face as he spots the door to the outside.  _ Fuck it, _ Stephen thinks.  _ I’ll just go back, this is too much for me. _

 

He makes his way to the door.

 

_ That guy doesn’t look good. _

 

_ Where is he going? _

 

_ Didn’t he just get here? _

 

Stephen opens the door and closes it behind him, taking a breath of fresh air as his mind clears. He rubs his eyes and turns around to look at the door, the faint voices and music muffled slightly on the other side of the closed door. He sighs and turns back around, until the door opens. “Stephen!”

 

Stephen snaps around, his eyes widening to see Tony, closing the door behind him. He is wearing a stunning, black suit complete with a red tie and gold cufflinks. “Oh, hey, Stark.”

 

_ Wow, I like his suit. He looks amazing. _ “Where are you going? I didn’t even see you come in earlier.” Tony asks, arching an eyebrow.

 

Stephen blushes slightly as he hears Tony’s thought.  _ He thinks I look amazing? _ “I’m uh, I’m leaving.”

 

_ What? But he just got here!  _ “But you just got here!”

 

Stephen takes a deep breath and smiles softly. “I have a headache, I’m really sorry, I wish I could stay.”

 

_ I wish you could too. _ “Oh, well,” Tony shifts on his feet. “I’m sorry your head is giving you a hard time.” 

 

“I really gotta go back. I wish I could have stayed for the party, but the headache is just overwhelming,” Stephen shrugs. Tony shakes his head and walks up to Stephen, placing a hand on his shoulder.

 

_ Woah his shoulder is so firm oh my god.  _ “It’s fine.” Tony stares at Stephen and flashes a smile.  _ Those fucking eyes holy shit. _ “Maybe you can come over tomorrow and we can catch up.”  _ Smooth, Tony. Real fuckin’ smooth. _

 

Stephen arches an eyebrow.  _ He thinks I have beautiful eyes and firm shoulders? _ “Uh, yeah, sure. I’ll come over tomorrow.” He returns the smile.

 

Tony lets go of Stephen and nods. “Sweet. See ya then. Hope your head feels better!” Tony turns around and waves as he walks back inside.  _ I wish he could have stayed, maybe I would have had the courage to… _

 

The thought cuts off as the door closes, and Stephen cocks an eyebrow in confusion.  _ Courage to what? _

 

He shakes his head as he forms a portal back to the Sanctum. He steps inside, and he sees Wong put down his book and furrow his eyebrows.

 

_ What the fuck is he doing back so- _

 

“It got overwhelming, Wong, you were right.” Stephen huffs, plopping down in the chair near Wong, rubbing his temples. “I couldn’t stay long.”

 

_ Idiot. _ “Well, yes, I told you that.”

 

“You also told me to go to the party, which was kind of dumb.” Stephen hisses, glaring.

 

“I did that just to prove to you how overwhelming it could be. Now you know. I suggest you lay it low for the next two weeks, until your spell disappears.” Wong mutters, looking back down to read his book.  _ He’s not going to listen to me, that dumb shit, he never does. _

 

“I listen sometimes.” Stephen rolls his eyes.

 

_ Fuck, he can hear me. _ “More like extremely rarely. Now I suggest you go to bed until your headache clears and you can give yourself a rest.”

 

“Good idea.” Stephen stands up and stretches, walking up the stairs. “Goodnight Wong.”

 

“Goodnight,” Wong calls back.  _ Stupid idiot. _

 

“I heard that.”

 

_ Fuck. _

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Stephen sits in a chair, trying his hardest to concentrate on the book in front of him. It is early morning, and Stephen is more than content with wasting the day around reading a book and drinking tea - at least until he needs to visit Tony, which he had promised the other man to do. 

 

However, Wong is sitting in the chair across from him, also reading a book - and Stephen could hear  _ every single thought _ in his rather loud voice. 

 

Stephen scowls towards Wong. “Do you have to be so loud in your thinking, Wong?”

 

_ I don’t know. Did you have to be stupid and do mental magic?  _ Wong says nothing as he smiles, not even taking his eyes off the book.

 

“Touche.” Stephen shakes his head and huffs, closing his book with a  _ slam.  _ “I just can’t concentrate on my own book when I’m hearing yours at the same time.”

 

“That’s not my problem,” Wong mutters. “I’m only reading, a normal activity. You did a dumb thing, so suffer the consequences.”  _ And stop complaining _ .

 

Stephen remains silent but casts a glare towards the other sorcerer, before getting up from the chair and walking to the library. He lets out a sigh of relief as Wong’s voice became almost inaudible - it is nice to have a clear mind.

 

Stephen enjoys being able to hear others thoughts - he finds it to be mildly intriguing and somewhat fun - though the party the previous night was a little... _ overwhelming.  _ All of those thoughts - all of those people, Stephen had felt like his brain was going to explode. Nevertheless, it was an interesting experience. Stephen chuckles as he is reminded of Peter’s continuous train of thoughts. He wonders if that’s what Peter’s mind is like all the time - just a never-ending thought filled with excitement and curiosity.

 

He remembers Natasha, and how she seemed to be utterly bored of Stephen. He remember how she had called him arrogant because he said he was “Doctor Stephen Strange.” Stephen laughs to himself - it’s hysterical to hear what people are thinking about him.

 

And then there was Tony himself - whose thoughts complimented Stephen in a wholesome way. Stephen blushes as he recalls Tony thinking that his eyes were beautiful and that he had looked amazing. It was unexpected, in a way. Sure, Stephen’s eyes have always been a strong point for him. He remembers his first date with Christine, how she told him how his eyes were like a portal to the ocean, filled with tranquility and peace. But there is something about being recognized as “attractive” by Tony Stark, the man behind the Iron Man suit, the man who helped save the universe from being turned to dust.

 

It isn’t a bad thing - not at all - it is, well,  _ different.  _

 

Research - he needs more. The visit later on is perfect for that. Stephen can read his thoughts, and determine whether or not it was the alcohol talking or his own heart. 

 

Since the battle with Thanos, Stephen has kept his distance from the Avengers, only showing up to help with certain monstrosities or other alien creatures. On any normal day, however, he stands guard at the Sanctum, protecting it’s value.

 

Tony always checked up on Stephen, sometimes dropping by to say hello or talk about a new suit he’s building. It’s friendly and wonderful, the two have a lot more in common than people would typically think. When they first encountered each other, it was a battle of wits, both men wanting to be on top - it was enough to make Stephen want to rip his own head off. Of course he would choose the time stone over the arrogant billionaire.

 

Until Stephen went through fourteen million futures and saw the endless self-sacrifice that Tony Stark did. 

 

Tony needed to be alive in order to ensure Thanos’ defeat. Stephen made sure of that, but at the cost of giving Thanos the time stone. He remembers the look of melancholy that Tony gave him right before he turned to dust - an unfortunate part of winning.

 

But since then, the coldness that Tony used to feel towards Stephen had disappeared, and the two became friendly, even if Stephen distanced himself from the rest of them. 

 

It was nice to have that, especially after feeling lonely for the years after his own accident.

 

Stephen sighs, taking a seat at a table and resting his chin on his hands. He needs a plan for later - he needs  _ more  _ information. Is Tony Stark really attracted to him? If he is, is he interested in pursuing something? Stephen blushes as an image of him and Tony flashes through his mind - holding hands, kissing, looking content with life.

 

Stephen has been with men before, back in his university days when he was still discovering his own sexuality. At a party, he had gotten intoxicated and wound up giving a frat boy named Sid a blowjob in the back room. It was an interesting experience, and one that he enjoyed, to say the least. His sophomore year of university involved hooking up with his lab partner in his chemistry course. It was never a relationship, no, it was more of a secret fling, both boys not wanting to be caught. Relationship wise, Stephen has never had one involving a man.

 

His most recent relationship was Christine, who left him shortly after his reveal to her of his sorcerer abilities, stating that she didn’t want to get involved in that whole affair, which was fair - Stephen understood that.

 

Another image flashes in his mind, this time a slightly more inappropriate one. Stephen’s face heats up as he imagines him and Tony in a bed, Tony laying below him completely exposed, while he watches Tony’s chest rise and fall with every heavy, arousing breath. 

 

Stephen feels warmth pool in his stomach and shakes the image out of his head, before his own arousal overtakes him. He stands up and stretches, feeling the tension from the previous night to flow out of every exhale he lets out. He pulls out his phone to check the time - ten o’clock, still too early to go to Tony’s. He figures he will go around noon-ish, probably for lunch - Tony wasn’t exactly clear in his somewhat tipsy invitation.

 

Stephen walks out of the library and back into the common room, and Wong’s thoughts return to his mind.

 

_ I’m hungry. Maybe I should get Stephen to go get me some food. He’s got money. _

 

“Not much,” Stephen mutters. Wong jumps up, startled.  _ Shit fuck what the- _

 

“Don’t scare me like that,” Wong glares. Stephen lets out a chuckle as he sits down in the chair opposite of Wong. Wong, recovering, sits back down and furrows his eyebrows. 

 

“I’m not buying you a sandwich, Wong.” Stephen tells him, leaning back in his chair. 

 

“Come on, you’re hungry too.”

 

“I’m going to lunch with someone later.” Stephen replies curtly, smiling.

 

_ A date? What the hell? _ “Oh?”

 

“Not a date, just catching up.” 

 

“With?” Wong tilts his head, beckoning Stephen to continue. “Come on, you can’t just say something like this and not tell me who you’re going to be with.”

 

Stephen sighs, “Tony Stark.” Wong’s eyes widen, and Stephen narrows his eyes. “Not a date, I promise you.”  _ At least not until I know for certain _ .

 

Wong shakes his head. “Stephen, I don’t know if that’s such a good idea. Remember? You can read minds now.”

 

“That’s exactly why I’m going, and seriously,” Stephen cocks an eyebrow. “Are we seriously going to forget who forced me to go to a  _ party? _ ”

 

_ Sigh. _ “When will you listen? I told you, I wanted you to experience the overwhelming feeling, also known as, the consequences of you irresponsibility.” Wong rubs his forehead in exasperation.  _ Sometimes, you really piss me off. _

 

“Yeah, I know, but I make it up to you by providing you your food.”

 

“Which you still haven’t gotten me yet,” Wong snorts. “In fact, you just refused.”

 

“Because you annoyed me.”

 

“We annoy each other. It balances.”

 

“Fair point,” Stephen reaches into his pocket and pulls out a few bills. “Here, take this, go to the deli and buy yourself something.”

 

Wong presses his lips in a smile. “Thank you, and please, just be careful. I can’t stop you, obviously, from reading your friend’s thoughts, but remember that thoughts are meant to be private. Do your best not to mention them, don’t let him know about this. Probably better that way.”

 

Stephen sighs and rubs the back of his head. “I know, but I’m not going to lie, ignoring the ethical standpoint, it’s kind of fun to hear how people feel about me.” Stephen shrugs, smiling. “I already had one person think I’m an arrogant person.”

 

“Well, they’re not wrong.” Wong laughs, getting up from his chair. 

 

Stephen says nothing but chuckles as he watches Wong leave. He leans his head back and draws a long sigh, waiting for the moment he can leave for Tony’s.

 

***

 

Stephen finds himself once agains staring up at Tony’s building, breathing deeply in order to calm some nerves inside him. He is eager - eager to find out more about Tony’s feelings, eager to find out if it was only alcohol talking or his actual feelings.

 

The door opens and Tony appears, wearing some casual clothes and a huge smile. “Hey, Stephanie, you made it. Friday informed me you were outside.” He beckons the sorcerer to enter.

 

“Stephanie? That’s a new one.” Stephen smirks, walking inside.

 

“Gotta change up the nicknames every once in awhile, ya know, keep it fresh and cool.” Tony chuckles as he closes the door behind him.  _ I gotta say, I really like Stephen in casual clothes. _

 

“Tha-“ Stephen pauses, realizing that Tony did  _ not  _ say those words out loud. “That’s fine,” he mutters, instead of the expression of thanks he was  _ about  _ to say.

 

“Anyway, I hope everything is going well for you on the wizard sides of things.” Tony’s smile is a tad playful. “Learn any new spells, Dumbledore?”

 

Stephen smirks and shakes his head.  _ You have no idea.  _ “Nope, what about you? Suit parts? Upgrades?”

 

_ Should I tell him about the gloves? Nah, I’ll surprise him.  _ “Nope, just a few minor upgrades,” he beams.

 

Stephen raises his eyebrows in mere confusion.  _ Gloves? What? _

 

Tony notices the odd look plastered on Stephen’s face. “Why so puzzled? I always do upgrades.”

 

Stephen snaps back into reality.  _ Shit, right, mind reader.  _ “Nothing, just was thinking.”

 

Tony walks behind the bar. “About? Do you need to talk?” He pulls out two wine glasses. “What do you want?”

 

“Drinking? At noon? Do  _ you _ need to talk?” Stephen teases, his tone light-hearted. “And about nothing.”

 

“Damn, I can get you some apple juice if you don't wanna be an adult.” Tony retorts, reaching underneath and pulling out a bottle of wine.  _ Shit, I hope he doesn’t think this is a date.  _ “Two friends with a bottle of wine, single moms do it all the time.”

 

Stephen inhales sharply, trying his hardest not to comment on Tony’s thought. He smirks instead as he replies bluntly, “you’re not a single mom, though.”

 

Tony scoffs light-heartedly as he pours wine into the two glasses. “Stephanie, I gotta look after Peter whenever he’s running off doing whatever he daring-do. I really  _ am _ a single mom.”  _ Especially the single part. Though I wish that could change. _

 

Stephen takes the wine glass in his hand and follows Tony, who begins walking over to the couches. Stephen sits opposite of Tony and leans back into the somewhat comfortable couch. “Yeah, about your single life, how’s that going?”

 

_ Boring, ugh.  _ “You mean since Pepper left me?” 

 

Stephen nods cautiously. “Only if you want to tell, I won’t force anything out of you.”

 

Tony sighs as he takes a sip of his wine. “It’s been fine. I know she left me for good reason, you know she’s still a very integral part of my life, being CEO of my company and all that jazz. She just didn’t want to be involved with my constant, reckless endangerment.”  _ I hurt her so badly in many ways.  _

 

The sorcerer’s face softens. “That’s fair.” He smiles suddenly.  _ Let the research begin. _ “Maybe you need a partner that’s more...willing to be a part of the risk.”

 

Tony’s eyes widen and a small blush appears on his face.  _ Oh my god he has no idea. I want that so badly. I wish I could just - ugh, shut up, Tony, stop getting your hopes up here. _ “I agree. Just, uh, don’t know where to start.”

 

“Well,” Stephen smirks under his glass. “Is there anyone you’ve been thinking of?”

 

_ Yeah. You.  _ “No.”

 

Stephen’s eyes widen as his confirmation settles in - while he is taking a drink. The sudden confirmation via thought startles him and he chokes slightly, coughing. Tony stands up and starts patting Stephen’s back.

 

“W-woah, you okay there, Stephanie?” Tony asks.  _ Is he choking? What did I say? I only said, no, right? _

 

“Yeah, um,” Stephen coughs. “Just - wrong pipe.” His face turns a little red - he came here to do research and got this confirmation straight off the bat. He stares up at Tony, who’s hand is still rubbing his back. Tony removes his hand and moves it to the back of his own head, rubbing it. 

 

“Had me worried there.”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Stephen manages to laugh, though his mind is racing.  _ He really  _ does  _ like me. Holy shit - what do I do? Do I move on him? No, I can’t do that, he’d know something was up. Maybe, should I flirt? I don’t know how really, I was never very good.  _ “So...nobody you’re thinking of? Like, at all?”

 

_ If only you knew. _ “Nope. Though I wish I did. Probably would be super fun to like someone at the moment.” Tony states as he stands back up, walking to his previous spot and sitting down. “Why, are you interested in someone at the moment?”  _ Please say no. Please. Unless it’s me. Then say so. _

 

Stephen ponders on whether or not he should say Tony, but withholds for some reason. “No, not at the moment. Free as a bird.” _What am I doing? He likes me, he wants to do something with me, why don’t I just start something?_ _It’s wrong, though. I know something he doesn’t think I know. Could you imagine how embarrassed he would be?_

 

_ I wish I had enough courage to just tell him.  _ “That’s cool. See? Single moms.”  _ It’s been almost a year. _

 

Stephen coughs again, startled.  _ A year? He has liked him for a year?  _ He stands up suddenly, almost winded. “I-uh, woah.”

 

“Hey, you alright there, Strange?” Tony stands up, holding a hand out as he slowly walks towards him.

 

Stephen nods slowly. “Yes, sorry, just - thinking.”

 

“Do you honestly want to talk? I know that helps and shit.”

 

“No,” Stephen shakes his head. “I can’t - not about this.”

 

_ I wonder what it is. I wish I could help him. _

 

“You can.” Stephen blurts without thinking. Tony’s eyes widen as his eyebrows raise. Stephen realizes quickly what he just said. 

 

“I- what?”  _ Did I say that out loud? _

 

_ Shit shit shit, recover Stephen RECOVER!  _ “I mean, uh, you can talk. About your problems. If you want.”

 

_ Oh boy, no thanks.  _ “No thanks, man, I don’t talk about my problems.” He lets out a small chuckle, and takes another sip of his wine.

 

***

 

The rest of the “not-date” turns out to be pleasurable. Stephen finds out more about Tony’s apparent crush on him, though not actually finding out when it started. He can’t access that information without upfrontly asking him. They laugh as Tony tells his stories of the Avenger’s meetings - and how he once pulled a prank on Steve.

 

“Yeah, I put a whoopie cushion under his chair.” Tony shrugs and grins. “Call me a child, but it was fuckin’ hysterical.”  _ I’m allowed to have my fun, especially after everything that happened. _

 

“I’m assuming that means everything is normal between you and Steve?” Stephen asks, cocking an eyebrow. Tony sighs and shrugs.

 

“I don’t quite know. Sometimes I look at him and remember him almost killing me, but then I also remember that we are adults and we have to work together. I might as well try to have fun doing this.”  _ Besides, I don’t need him as a friend anymore. You’re a good friend, you gave up the time stone for my life. _

 

Stephen’s mouth parts slightly - the time stone. Did Tony take that as a... _ romantic sign? _ It wasn’t meant to be romantic, just the only way - though he did find himself admiring the man moments before the actual incident itself. “That makes sense.” He pulls out his phone and checks the time: two o’clock. He should be leaving and getting back to the Sanctum. Stephen stands up and stretches, allowing the hem of his shirt to lift slightly.

 

_ Oh my god, stretching, holy shit holy shit don’t look STOP LOOKING TONY JESUS CHRIST.  _ “Going somewhere?”

 

Stephen smiles in amusement at that thought process. “I gotta go back to the Sanctum, you know, do my sorcerer duties.”

 

_ Ugh.  _ “Boring,” Tony grunts.

 

Stephen walks towards the door, opening it and turning around. “I had a fantastic time, we should do this again.”

 

_ God, please. _ “Of course, my pleasure.” Tony says as he follows Stephen up to the door. 

 

“Oh, and Tony?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“This might seem a  _ bit _ random, but whatever risk you want to take, you should take it. You might be pleased with the results.” He flashes a smile.

 

Tony’s eyebrows raise in confusion.  _ Risks? What risks? And that smile. My god, that smile. _ He smiles back. “I’ve no clue what you’re saying, but sure.”  _ Wait, is he referring to me? Does he know? Am I that obvious? No, I can’t be. _

 

Stephen lets out a chuckle. “I’ll see you later, Stark.”

 

He closes the door and Tony stands in the doorway, watching him through the window as he opens a portal and walks through it. 

 

_ What did he mean? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;D
> 
> How cute is Tony?? What a cute baby.


	3. Chapter 3

The library is silent - with the exception of a few turning pages from the book that Stephen is reading. The sorcerer is sitting with his elbow resting on the desk and his face leaning into his hand, a posture dedicated to those plagued with boredom. Stephen, fed up with the feeling of overwhelming thoughts, is trying desperately to find some sort of answer - maybe a way to reduce the effects of the spell, or possibly control when he wants to read minds or not. He sighs as he slams the book shut and pushes it away. Nothing useful, only repeated information from the periwinkle book he had used for the spell.

 

Stephen’s phone interrupts his wallowing with a vibration and a noise. He blankly reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone, Tony’s name displayed on the screen.

 

_ What are you doing today? _ The text is blunt.

 

Stephen smiles as his heart skips a beat, and he uses his voice to text back a quick reply. 

 

_ Watching the Sanctum. It’s my turn. _

 

The phone buzzes back almost instantaneously.  _ Can I come over? I’m bored. _

 

_ Sure. _

 

A small blush arises in Stephen’s face - things feel somewhat  _ different _ now that he has confirmation. He tried to tell Tony to take a hint and take a risk, but he knows that he might have to be more specific than that. He just doesn’t know how to bring it up without bringing up the mind control thing.

 

It’s not like Tony is being obvious, the only reason Stephen even knows is due to the mind reading.

 

Perhaps he should ask Wong for advice, and he should do it quickly before Tony arrives.

 

He leaves the library and finds Wong relaxing in a chair, earbuds in as he reads. Judging by the thoughts that Stephen can hear, he can tell that Wong is highly engrossed in his music. Getting his attention may prove to be more difficult than he wants it to be.

 

“Wong,” he says, somewhat loudly. The sitting man ignores him, and turns the page of his book. Stephen sighs and rolls his eyes.

 

“ _ Wong,” _ he says again, with a little more force. Wong takes notice and lifts his head taking out a singular earbud with a slight annoyance on his face.

 

“What, Stephen?”

 

“I need some advice.” 

 

_ Really? Now?  _ Wong pauses his music, takes out the other earbud, and closes his book. “Alright, advice about what?”

 

“About, well, the mind reading thing-”

 

“Hell no, you got yourself into that, you can get yourself out.”

 

“No, my god, I need advice about something  _ related  _ to it, not getting out of it. Please Wong.” Stephen pleads, sitting in the chair across from Wong. 

 

_ Related to it?  _ Wong arches an eyebrow. “Okay, what is the issue?”

 

Stephen sighs, rubbing his forehead. “I know something I’m not supposed to know.”

 

“Well, yeah, you can read  _ private _ thoughts.”

 

“But like -” Stephen exhales and shakes his head. “Ugh, it’s just, I know something about Tony that I shouldn’t know, but it’s also like, a good thing.”

 

“Doesn’t matter,” Wong bluntly states. “You shouldn’t know about it, therefore you can’t do anything about it. Or rather, shouldn’t.”

 

“But I feel like this is different, in a way.” Stephen replies, narrowing his eyes. “Forgive me for sounding like we are teenagers, but I believe Tony has… well, a  _ crush _ on me.”

 

Wong blinks, his face expressionless for a few moments, before he bursts out in laughter. Stephen arches an eyebrow and shoots him a puzzled look. 

 

_ A crush? A fucking crush? Why is that so fucking funny? Jesus, he sounds so pathetic. _

 

Stephen glares at the other man. “Hey.”

 

“Sorry, not sorry,” Wong spits out through laughs. 

 

“I really need help with this - I don’t know what to do, and you’re the only person I can talk to about this.” 

 

“Don’t do anything,” Wong calms down, taking a few deep breaths. “Just let nature take its course. Pretend everything is fine.”

 

Stephen huffs in frustration. “Except I can’t just  _ do  _ that. It’s weird, knowing something that no one else knows. And also, I’m probably the last person he  _ wanted  _ for me to know. Knowing Tony, he most definitely kept this to himself.”

 

Wong shakes his head. “Exactly, Stephen - you’re not supposed to know. You have to just continue on as if it was normal.”

 

“But what if…” Stephen trails off, glancing in the other direction.

 

_ Oh boy. Don’t tell me. You actually have feelings for him too. _

 

“I might.” Stephen is blunt as he leans back in the chair and sighs. “And I want to do something about it, but I’m not supposed to know, and he isn’t exactly obvious with his feelings, so me confronting him isn’t an option. I need to figure out a way to get it out of him.” Stephen feels a heat warm his face as he blushes - he feels slightly embarrassed, talking like some teenager in high school. 

 

Wong exhales deeply - a mixture between a sigh and a huff of annoyance - Stephen couldn’t tell which one it was. “Have you tried, you know,  _ flirting?” _

 

Stephen shrugs, “No, not really.”

 

“Well, that’s what you do when you like someone, right?”

 

“He hasn’t really flirted with me, though.”

 

“He’s Tony Stark, he flirts with everyone - you just assumed that it was his personality, that what he was doing was just a normal thing for him.” Wong stands up from his chair. 

 

“Well, yeah, until I heard his thoughts about me, and I can’t just  _ tell _ him upfront - he’s a private man. If he found out I could hear his thoughts - well, I might just be done for.”

 

“So you know what you do?” Wong asks, stretching.

 

“What?” Stephen perks up.

 

“Don’t interact with him until the spell is done. Lay low.” 

 

“Too late.”

 

_ Are you fuckin- _ “What?”

 

“He’s coming over, should be here soon.” Stephen stands up from his chair. “Whoops.”

 

_ You’re a dumbass. A major dumbass. _ Wong grunts and walks to shelf where another book was laying, He grabs it and makes his way back to the chair. “Like I said, you got yourself into this mess, you can get yourself out of it.”

 

“You’re helpful.”

 

“You don’t listen to my advice anyway, so why bother giving it to you?”

 

“Fair point.” Stephen feels a buzzing in his pocket - it’s a text from Tony, telling him that he has arrived. He takes a deep breath and exhales, trying to ease some anxiety, and opens the door to the Sanctum. Tony is standing outside, wearing a Metallica t-shirt, jeans, and some dusty sneakers, alongside his signature sunglasses that are resting on top of his head.

 

“Stephanie, hey, thanks for inviting me to your humble abode.” He smiles at the sorcerer.

 

“Actually, if I recall,” Stephen smirks as he steps aside for Tony to come in. “You invited yourself, I only agreed.”

 

_ Shit, he’s right. God, I hope I’m not annoying him.  _

 

Stephen has to bite back the urge to tell him that he’s not. 

 

Tony leans over Stephen’s shoulder to catch a glimpse at Wong, who is snuggled back in his chair. “Hey Wong!”

 

Wong mutters a weak “hello” and raises his hand to signal a greeting. Tony lets out a chuckle at the dry gesture. He turns back to Stephen. “So, how goes it?”

 

Stephen makes a motion towards the library, signalling Tony to follow him. “Fine, you know, I am dealing with some things that I gotta figure out, but other than that, everything is cool. How are things with you?”

 

_ Things? What things could he be dealing with? Probably magical wizard stuff ha ha, I can’t understand that.  _ Tony shrugs, “nothing really. I’m just working on my suits.”  _ And the gloves. _

 

_ There’s the mention of the gloves again. _ Stephen wonders what they could be. “Oh, well, that’s cool.”

 

The two enter the library and Tony’s eyes widen in shock.  _ Oh wow, I don’t think I’ve ever been in this part of this place. Holy shit. _ Stephen shoots him a confused glance.

 

“You really have never been here?” Stephen asks, raising an eyebrow. “You look like you’re in awe.”

 

“I am,” Tony states. “It’s so...vast. Large. So many books.”

 

“Have you never been to a library?”

 

“I  _ have _ .” 

 

“Why the tone of surprise?”

 

“This is a  _ magic _ library.” Tony laughs, strolling through the various book shelves. “Like, you have books on spells and shit. Like that’s fucking amazing.”

 

Stephen smiles, a hint of blush warming his neck. “Well, yes, I guess you could say most of our books here are devoted to spells. But there’s also some history books out there too, and you can learn about the history of sorcerer supremes and other things, if that interests you.”

 

_ Not one bit. _ “As much as I think your sorcerer jazz is awesome, I don’t think I want to read a boring history book about it.” Tony chuckles, walking back to Stephen, who was leaning on one of the shelves.  _ Now if they had a book about  _ him, _ I would read that shit so fast. _

 

Stephen’s blush grows more prominent now, taking a deep breath. He grins and lets out a laugh. “I suppose that’s fair.”

 

Tony moves a bit closer. “You know, Stephanie, can we talk about what happened on Titan? I know we have discussed it before but I kind of wanted a little more detail. I meant to bring this up but completely forgot about it.”

 

Stephen shifts, somewhat uncomfortably. “Yeah, sure. I thought I told you everything, though.”

 

“Yeah, but,” Tony rubs his hand behind his head. “What exactly  _ did _ you see?”

 

“Fourteen million futures-”

 

“I  _ know _ that part, but like, what were some that you saw? You know, the failure ones.” Tony exhales, shaking his head. “You were always vague about those.”

 

Stephen presses his lips together in a firm line, his eyes becoming soft. “I learned a lot about you while living in those futures.”

 

_ What does that mean? Learned a lot about me?  _ “What?”

 

The sorcerer huffs and averts his eyes. “You did a lot of self sacrificing. Really - really touched me.” He returns his gaze into Tony’s wondering eyes. “I saw you die over and over again.”

 

Tony’s eyes widen and his mouth parts. “O-oh.” His face has a light pink color.  _ Oh god. _

 

“Yeah, I remember, there was this one future I saw. We were battling Thanos, on Titan, and he… well, he managed to knock me down. I was unconscious as I had hit my head. He was going to kill me - clenched his fist tight and his stones started to glow. And you-” Stephen gulps as he stations his gaze. “You jumped in front of it. Not even hesitating, and you took the brunt of it.”

 

Tony remains silent, but he kept his eye contact.  _ I would have done that.  _

 

“You just sacrificed yourself for me - a man who had told you that he would choose a stone over you. A man who snarked you, who was arrogant, and you  _ still _ sacrificed yourself for my benefit.” Stephen’s mouth lifts in a grim smile. “I had a lot of respect for you, even admiring you from that.”

 

_ He admires me? _ Tony rubs the back of his neck again. “I… I would have done that if necessary. I admire you, you know. I think your wizard thing is tight, and well, I quite enjoy our banter. It’s nice to argue with someone who matches my wits.”  _ I also think you’re incredibly attractive too. _

 

Stephen blushes slightly, letting out a puff of air. “Heh, thank you, you’re not so bad yourself.” He lays a trembling hand onto Tony’s shoulder and smiles softly. 

 

Tony’s eyes widen and his face turns more pink at the touch. His eye trail downwards from Stephen’s eyes to his lips.  _ Oh god, he’s so beautiful. If only I could kiss him. I want to. I want to so badly.  _

 

“Then do it.” Stephen says without realization.

 

Tony’s eyes widen and he jolts backwards.  _ Oh my god did I say that out loud? No, I didn’t, what the fuck?  _ “D-do what?”

 

_ Oh shit. Oh fuck. _ “Um, uh,” Stephen can’t find an excuse.

 

_ I didn't just say that aloud. Holy shit I- _

 

“You didn’t say it aloud.” Stephen sighs in defeat, and Tony takes another step backwards, arching his eyebrow.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I...I played with spells the other day.” Stephen admits, rubbing the back of his neck. “I played with a mind reading spell. I...I can hear other’s thoughts.”

 

_ Excuse me, WHAT?  _ “What?” Tony’s eyes narrow. “Y-you have been  _ reading my mind?” _

 

“No! Well, yes,” Stephen shakes his head. “But not on purpose! It was an experiment kind of thing. I just happened to be near you and I can’t turn it off.”

 

“So you…” Tony glances down. “You’ve been  _ hearing my thoughts? _ Everything? From...when?”

 

Stephen sighs, “the party.”

 

“The part-” he shakes his head. “Holy fuck, Stephen.”  _ Everything, even… even my fucking- oh my god. _

 

“Tony-”

 

“No, I don’t-” Tony holds a hand up. “I don’t really want to hear it.”

 

“Tony, wait. Just let me explain!” Stephen pleads, stepping forward.

 

“My thoughts are  _ private _ , Stephen!” Tony huffs, throwing his hands up in the air. “And you've just been hearing them? Oh my god. Oh my god, is that what you fucking meant when you told me to take a risk? Were you talking about my-” Tony pauses, stuttering. “M-my feelings for  _ you?” _

 

“Yes,” the taller man exhales. “I wanted you to start something. I tried really hard to get you to realize that you should do something about it, because, well, I like you too.”

 

“Stephen…” Tony looks down. “I don’t know. I feel... _ violated _ ...somehow. I don’t know.”

 

“Tony...I’m sorry, I didn’t think this would be an issue, I thought it would be just a fun little thing-”

 

“Involving invasion of  _ privacy?” _

 

“I didn’t mean for this-”

 

“I can’t talk about this right now.” Tony starts to leave. “I need a moment. To have my thoughts to  _ myself.”  _  He walks towards the library exit.  _ I’m so embarrassed. Embarrassed holy fuck, fucking hell. He’s so lucky he’s pretty ofh right he can hear me fuck he can hear me SHUT UP! _

 

“Tony!” Stephen calls out. “Wait!”

 

“What!” Tony spins around, sporting a glare.

 

Stephen walks forward, his eyes unmoving. In a continuous motion, he grabs Tony’s face and presses his lips to the shorter man. Tony hesitates for a brief moment before easing into it, his hands finding Stephen’s hips. 

 

_ Oh my god, he’s kissing me, he’s fucking kissing me. I’m so mad, but how can I be mad when he’s kissing me. Fuck fuck fuck his lips. Holy shit. I- _

 

Stephen pulls away, his blue eyes staring into brown. “I told you to just kiss me.”

 

Tony takes a deep breath, and smiles. “Don’t think that this argument is over.”

 

“Hmph.”

 

Tony tilts his head.  _ So, you can hear this? _

 

Stephen nods, letting out a small chuckle.

 

_ Well, I guess this could be fun. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kissy kissy kissy with mild angst


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi this is filled with smut enjoy!

A cold breeze drafts through the library, sending a shudder down Stephen’s spine. He stares - unblinking - into the shorter man’s eyes, his mind running wild. Tony’s mind is not short of the same, as Stephan can decipher every thought that raced through the other man’s brain. Tony’s gaze is a direct match, a smirk plastered on his face as he stares down Stephen. 

 

“You’re thinking too much.” Stephen states, his voice a low drawl. Tony’s eyes flutter as he arches his eyebrow in a flirtatious manner.

 

“As are you - you’re wondering what the next step is.” Tony laughs, his tone light. “I can help you with that. You already kissed me.”

 

“So I did.”

 

“Read my mind, Stephen,” Tony winks.  _ Kiss me again. _

 

Stephen’s fingers shakily grasp at Tony’s hips, pulling him closer and latching his mouth to the other man. Tony’s arms find Stephen’s, gradually moving upwards until they rest at the sides of his head, his thumbs gently swiping at the prominent cheekbones. Tony’s lips are soft with a minor chapped feeling, and Stephen is intoxicated as Tony swipes his tongue across Stephen’s bottom lip. A low growl escapes his throat as he pulls Tony closer, pressing them together to eliminate as much space as possible. Stephen can feel his own arousal building, pooling in the pits of his stomach. Tony groans at the contact, and Stephen can already feel the half-hard erection pressing against his inner thigh.

 

_ Stephen, the things you do to me. _ Tony takes full advantage of the mind reading, and smiles as he continues to taste Stephen’s lips.  _ God, I’ve been wanting this for so long. _

 

Stephen lets out a sound, a mix between a growl and a groan, as he utilises his position to move Tony to a bookshelf on the wall. He moves his own mouth to the corner of Tony’s, and trails his way to his ear, gently nibbling at the lobe. “From when?” He whispers into Tony’s ear. Stephen feels a shudder go through Tony’s spine.

 

“Fuck,” Tony breathes.  _ Always thought you were hot, started liking you on Titan when you gave up the stone.  _

 

Stephen’s lips found Tony’s neck, sucking in a nice bruise that will be fairly noticeable later. “Do you think we’re going too fast?”

 

“God, no.” Tony gasps at the feeling of Stephen’s words mumbling against his skin. “Been wanting this moment.”  _ Been wanting you to shove me up a wall for a year. _

 

An amused hum escapes Stephen’s lips as he moves back to Tony’s lips. “As much as I would love to do that, I think a bedroom might be more comfortable.”

 

_ Do what you want to me. _ Tony’s thoughts ring like a bell and Stephen feels himself tremble at the words. Tony Stark, billionaire, genius, avenger, telling him to do whatever he wants to him. His arousal is more prominent at this point, eagerly telling him to supply more friction and pressure. He obliges, pressing up and grinding against Tony, who didn’t even bother suppressing a rather large moan.

 

“Shh,” Stephen mumbles against his lips. “Wong could potentially hear us, and I would rather not have to go through an entire lecture on sex in the library.”

 

“Then take me to your bedroom,  _ doctor _ .” 

 

Stephen pulls away, eyeing Tony - his lips are puffy from kissing and his cheeks are flushed with arousal - the image makes Stephen’s cock twitch inside of his pants. He uses his sling ring and forms a portal into his bedroom. As the portal floats in the air, Stephen gently presses his lips against Tony’s stroking his hair lightly, before completely shoving him into the portal. Tony stumbles before falling onto the bed, propped on his elbows. Stephen steps inside after him, closing the portal and towering over Tony.

 

“Little rough, huh?” Tony smirks as he pulls the sorcerer down by his shirt. He presses a bruising kiss to Stephen.  _ I like that. _

 

Stephen feels himself moan into Tony’s mouth as he pushes Tony further down the bed until his back is completely flat. 

 

_ Too. Many. Clothes.  _

 

Stephen pulls away and smirks. “I can fix that with a snap, though if you want to take this more slow, we can do it the normal way.”

 

Tony sits up and removes his shirt, tossing it to the side to reveal nicely-toned abs and a small, circular scar in the center of his chest. “Magic in bed sounds nice, but maybe we should save it for the future.” He grabs Stephen’s hand and presses it to his scar. 

 

Stephen breathes heavily, a smile forming. “You’re so beautiful.”

 

A blush rises to Tony’s cheeks. “I could say the same to you.”

 

“You haven’t even seen me yet.”

 

“I’d like to.” Tony’s hand grabs the hem of Stephen’s shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it on the floor where it joins the other discarded shirt. Tony’s pupils dilate as he runs his hands down Stephen’s chest.  _ Beautiful. Fucking beautiful. _

 

Stephen moans and shivers as Tony’s fingers swipe over his nipples. “God, Tony.”

 

Tony smirks as his mouth finds its way to Stephen’s neck, licking and sucking. Stephen takes the moment to grab the waistband of his jeans. Tony’s breath hitches as Stephen’s hand palms the bulge, and he lets out a desperate moan against Stephen’s neck.  _ Oh god yes oh god. _

 

He fumbles with the button on Tony’s jeans, his fingers slightly shaking as he pulls down the zipper. The sorcerer pulls down the jeans over his ass, revealing black, tented boxers. Tony’s mouth meets back with Stephen’s, and the two clash teeth and let out some laughs. 

 

_ I feel like a teenager. _

 

“As do I,” Stephen chuckles against lips.

 

Stephen’s hand snakes into Tony’s boxers, grabbing at the base of his erection. Tony groans against his lips and bucks at the sudden touch.  _ Holy fuck wow your hands. _

 

Stephen responds by pulling out Tony’s cock from his boxers and giving it a lengthy stroke, sending trembles down Tony’s spine. 

 

“Thick,” Stephen mumbles, slowly stroking up and down his shaft. “Just like I imagined it.”

 

“Shit, Stephen, you - wow.” Tony gasps as Stephen twists his wrist and moves to kiss his neck, sucking another visible hickey into it.  _ Holy fucking shit. _

 

“Mmm, keep thinking.” Stephen teases his thumb over Tony’s slit, causing a rather large groan to echo the room. “I love to hear you think.”

 

_ Please, let me see you. All of you. Please. _ Tony’s breath is shaky as his hands find Stephen’s waistband, undoing the zip and pushing both pants and underwear down in one swish. Tony stares down at the exposed cock and wraps his hand around it, smirking as Stephen shudders and bucks his hips at the contact.

 

“Has it been that long?” Tony teases, raising his eyebrows.

 

“God, yes.” Stephen states, letting go of Tony’s cock to cup his face. “Damn, was it worth this wait though.”

 

Tony strokes up and down, picking up a steady rhythm as he presses his lips to the doctor, swallowing Stephen’s low moans.  _ God you sound so amazing. Your voice is so fucking sultry, I’d love to hear you talk dirty to me while I suck you off. _

 

“Mmmf!” Stephen’s gasp is muffled against his lips. “You…”

 

Tony takes another quick stroke and nods. “Lay down on the bed.”

 

Stephen nods, flopping himself onto the bed and laying flat. Tony’s eyes follow Stephen’s body, eyeing his chest hair that trails all the way to his pubic region. He pulls the rest of Stephen’s pants off, tossing it to the side, and climbs back over Stephen to kiss him lightly on the lips. His lips leave Stephen’s, who makes a soft noise at the empty feeling. Tony inches downwards, trailing kisses down Stephen’s chest and slowly making his way to his pelvis, gently nipping at his inner thighs. 

 

_ Mmm, look at you. Could devour you whole. _

 

“Oh, god.” Stephen’s chest rises and falls, his whole body trembling with arousal.Tony smirks and wraps his hand around Stephen’s dick and lightly kisses the tip.

 

_ Go on then, talk dirty to me, while I suck you off. Go on. _

 

“Fuck, you’re so fucking sexy.” Stephen bemoans as Tony continues to hover over his cock.

 

Tony takes a deep breath and engulfs Stephen’s cock around his mouth, inching further downwards until the tip hits the back of his throat. Stephen cries out in response, his hands immediately finding the locks of Tony’s hair and gripping it tightly. Tony moans at the sudden force.

 

_ Love it when you pull my hair. _

 

“Yeah? I bet you do, you fucking slut.”

 

Tony pulls his mouth off and licks a stripe from base to tip.  _ Your slut. _

 

“My slut.”

 

Tony, using his hand as an extra sensation, puts his mouth back on Stephen’s cock and bobs his head up and down, listening eagerly at the noises that Stephen gives off. 

 

_ So glad you can hear me while I do this. I can dirty talk you as well. You’re so big baby mmm love love love it.  _ Tony pushes all the way down again, and it takes all of Stephen’s willpower to not buck his hips up. 

 

“Your mouth, Tony, your fucking mouth just is so... _ perfect.” _ His hands grab tighter into Tony’s hair, pulling him upwards with a  _ pop _ . Tony’s eyes are glistening with arousal as he sticks his tongue out to gently tease the tip. His cheeks are flushed brilliantly, and Stephen can’t help but feel a small twange of sentiment - he’s just so  _ beautiful _ . “You are honestly gorgeous, and I love your perky little mouth, but I want to come with you.”

 

Tony groans as his eyelids flutter. Stephen pulls Tony up by his hair so he is now completely on top of him and presses his lips to Tony’s. Stephen reaches up and snaps his fingers, a bottle of lube now resting in his hands. Tony pauses the kissing and looks at the lube with amusement.

 

“Handy,” is the only word that he says while chuckling. 

 

Stephen pushes Tony’s boxers all the way down, and Tony kicks them off. 

 

“My hands may not be the most suited for this.” Stephen admits, blushing. Tony takes the lub from Stephen and nods, pouring a generous amount on his own hands. 

 

“Not a worry.”

 

Not breaking eye contact with Stephen, Tony wraps a hand around both of their erections, hissing at the contact. Stephen’s breath rises and falls heavily as Tony slowly moves his hand, teasing both slits with his thumb when he reaches the heads. He presses his lips to Stephen, suppressing a moan.

 

_ Oh god, this is amazing. _

 

“Mmf,” Stephen moans against his lips. “Tony… keep going…”

 

Tony picks up his pace, his lips still attached to Stephen’s. The sorcerer’s hands grab Tony’s ass, forcing him to move and thrust. Tony lets out a wail at the sensation of jutting against Stephen’s cock and his own hand. 

 

_ You’re so fucking good, Stephen, god. You feel so amazing. _ “Stephen, oh my god…” Tony groans.

 

“Gonna come soon,” Stephen grunts. Tony sits up and throws his head back, allowing him to thrust more, Stephen’s hands still grasping his ass and pushing him. 

 

_ Me too. _

 

“Tony!”

 

Stephen’s breathing hitches as he feels an overwhelming sensation begin to pool in his stomach. Sweat drips down his face as his cheeks flush a brilliant pink as he shuts his eyes, allowing his orgasm to overtake him, transporting him to a place of brilliant wonder and surrounded by stars. 

 

_ Fuck fuck fuck fuck I’m fucking coming you brilliant brilliant man I’m fucking coming. _

 

Tony follows with his own climax, spilling all over Stephen’s cock and his own hand, and collapses on top of Stephen, before rolling over to the side next to Stephen. Both men are panting, flushing, and letting out small chuckles.

 

“Wow.”

 

“Can’t believe we just did that.” Stephen mutters, smiling.

 

“Truth. Been wanting that for so long and honestly? Better than I even imagined.” Tony takes several deep breaths.  _ He’s so breathtakingly beautiful post-sex. _

 

Stephen laughs, nodding. “As are you.”

 

“Oh right, you can hear me.” Tony lets out a giggle as he stands up. “We should clean up.”

 

“There should be a towel in the closet.”

 

Tony grabs the towel and returns, wiping the two of them down. “What does this make us?”

 

Stephen arches an eyebrow. “Us?”

 

“You know. Us. We just had sex, admitted our feelings, what are we now?” Tony rubs the back of his head. “I really would like to take you out for dinner.”

 

Stephen smiles, his eyes bright as he sits up to capture Tony’s lips with his. “I would like that.”

 

“Tomorrow night, 7:30. I’ll pick you up.” 

 

“Sounds fantastic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slurp slurp yummy yummy!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are slow, as I am slow, and I am also a busy bee, dealing with school and mental illness. But hey, that's life! Enjoy this chapter.

Stephen relaxes in his chair, a smile plastered on his face as he tries to study the words in front of him, but finds himself unable to. Thoughts drifted to the previous night and Stephen feels his heart leap. His smile widens as he recalls the passion and the absolute ecstasy that he felt. He lets out a  _ hmm _ in contentment, not realizing that Wong is behind him with his own tea and book.

 

_ What’s got him in a good mood? Stephen usually is never in this good of a - OH. _

 

Wong plops down in his chair and looks down at his book, not even glancing at Stephen. “You had sex.”

 

Stephen’s head shoots up from the book as he arches an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

 

“Don’t even try it. You might be able to read minds, but I know a post-sex good mood when I see one.”

 

Stephen’s face reddens as his eyes narrow. “ _ You _ know a post-sex good mood? Must be why you’ve always got a stick up your ass.”

 

“Not about me.” Wong simply states, eyes still focused on his book. “Again, the signs are all there. You’re cheerful. Sing-songy. You’re trying to focus on your book but your mind likes to recall the events of the previous night. I know this because you didn’t even notice I was down here, and you can read thoughts. You obviously were thinking about something else. You had sex and you-” Wong pauses, and then smiles as he glances up. “You had sex with Tony Stark.”

 

“However did you guess?” Stephen mutters sarcastically, a sly smile spreading across his face. “Yes, I did, and it was phenomenal.”

 

“Wait-” Wong’s eyes widen. “Did you  _ do _ it in the library?”

 

“No.”

 

“Thank heavens. I would have had to disinfect everything.” Wong sighs, leaning back in his chair.

 

“Only a simple spell, would take maybe a few seconds.” Stephen smirks, flipping a page of his book. “He’s taking me out to dinner tonight.”

 

_ Oh? Dinner? _ “Oh so you want to be  _ serious _ serious.”

 

Stephen arches an eyebrow, a puzzled face smattering across his face. “What?”

 

“You know,” Wong makes a motion with his hand. “You want to be in a relationship. Not just a fling.”

 

“Well, yeah.” Stephen feels the tips of his ears turning slightly red. “I didn’t think of last night as a fling. And neither did he, because he asked me out on a date.”

 

“Interesting.”  _ Very interesting. _

 

“How is it ‘very interesting,’ as you like to put it?” Stephen cocks his head to side, narrowing his eyes. “Go on.”

 

“Forgive me if I seem to have offended you,” Wong shrugs. “I mean you’ve never been the dating type. Out of all the years here, since you ended it with Christine, you never once brought someone home.”

 

“Well, I-” Stephen pauses, looking back on the past couple of years. Wong is right, he never was interested in anybody for the longest of times. “I guess you’re right. But I’ve always been kinda interested in Tony after the whole thing with Thanos.”

 

“I figured that much, you spent a lot of time with him.” Wong replies curtly, turning the page of his own book. “Though I am glad you seem to be happy with him. After all, you seem to be in one of the best moods I’ve ever seen you in.”

 

Stephen smiles, letting out a brief chuckle. “Imagine what it could do to your mood.”

 

Wong snorts, shaking his head. “You wish, Strange. I am not interested in pursuing anyone or anything at the moment.”

 

“You know, there is more to life than guarding the Sanctum.”

 

“Amatuer. This  _ is _ our life.”

 

“Boring.” Stephen stands up, closing his book and stretching. “Boring, boring, boring.”

 

_ Annoying, annoying, annoying- _

 

Stephen glares at Wong. “Hey!”

 

Wong does not give a response, only a small smile.

 

***

 

Stephen huffs into his mirror. It’s about ten to seven and his stomach is churning out of pure nervousness. He sighs, he knows he shouldn't be nervous, especially remembering the previous night, and how utterly passionate and-

 

His cock twitches and he immediately glances downwards. “No,” Stephen shakes his head. “You behave. Date first.” 

 

The Cloak of Levitation flies in, settling onto his shoulders comfortably. Stephen sighs again, shaking his head. “No, you can’t be here. I’m going out tonight.”

 

The Cloak lifts off of his shoulder and hovers near him, as if it were staring at him. 

 

“Date means no Cloak.”

 

The Cloak makes a slight nodding motion before flying out of the room, leaving Stephen to focus on his appearance in the mirror. A black suit outlines his figure in a rather appealing way. His hair is slicked back, the grey stripes on the sides more prominent against his black hair, darkened by the gel coating it. His facial hair is neatly trimmed, perfectly shaping his face and his prominent cheekbones. 

 

The cellphone on his bathroom sink buzzes twice, and Stephen glances over, his heart skipping a beat as he sees Tony’s name across his screen, the message stating  _ I’m here. _

 

Stephen grabs his phone and puts it into his pocket as he makes his way out of his room, coming down the stairs and opening the door. Tony stood outside, smiling wide, hands in his pockets and sunglasses shining against the fading sunlight of the day. Stephen cannot help but return the smile, cheeks slightly flushing.

 

_ Wow, he looks - dazzling. Amazing. _

 

“Thank you,” Stephen replies, and Tony arches his eyebrow.

 

_ Did I say- oh yeah, he can hear me. _ “One day I’ll actually remember that,” Tony laughs.

 

Stephen closes the door the the Sanctum and chuckles. “You certainly remembered it last night.”

 

“Ooh, don’t start talking about it now, I won’t make it to dinner.” Tony grins, holding his arm out for Stephen to grab. Stephen accepts, linking his arm underneath Tony’s.

 

“Fine, I’ll respect that.” Stephen chuckles as the two begin walking. “Where are we going?”

 

“Somewhere close. I know how you are with cars. There’s a nice restaurant nearby, uh, called Messengers. It’s a little fancy, but I’m taking you out tonight.” 

 

“I appreciate you not driving us. Still not over that,” Stephen breathes.

 

“I can understand that,” Tony uses his unlinked arm to gently pat Stephen’s chest. “You had a tragic accident. That’s obviously, well, you know, not good.” He lets out a soft sigh. “I’ve got my own demons dealing with shit like that as well.”

 

“Battle of New York.” Stephen mutters quietly, and he hears Tony’s breath hitch for a brief moment, before he nods softly.

 

_ Shit.  _ “Yeah, that’s a big one.” Tony grits his teeth. “Huge one, actually.”

 

“You know, I was working during that whole fiasco. It was from before the accident.” Stephen draws a sharp inhale as some color drains from his face. “I remember just getting done with a surgery, when a news program showed these alien creatures attacking New York. Then I looked out my window and saw them.”

 

_ Him, working in that hospital, tending to patients, all while that mess was happening. Jesus Christ.  _ “You must have been terrified.” 

 

“Absolutely,” Stephen nervously chuckles, a reflex he wishes he could eliminate. “Though I do think we should talk about something else.”

 

“You’re right.” Tony shakes his head, letting out a brief laugh. “Dates aren’t meant for post traumatic events.”  _ They’re for having a good time and for enjoying one another’s company. _

 

“Well I  _ do _ enjoy your company, if it is any consolidation.” Stephen smirks as a faint blush visibly spreads across Tony’s cheeks. “You really do keep forgetting I can hear you.”

 

“Eh, sometimes I remember and take caution, other times I’m in such awe of you I tend to forget.” He smiles, a dazzling gleam, and it makes Stephen’s heart flutter. Tony’s eyes are full of beauty, sparkling in the fading sun as the night looms over them peacefully.

 

***

 

The date is phenomenal, in Stephen’s eyes. The two get along smoothly, shooting out quick quips at one another in response to anything snarky. It’s a perfect match, each able to keep the pace of the conversation. Stephen has never felt this way before. He’s had intelligent conversations with Christine, who was absolutely brilliant in every way, but she couldn’t match his sarcastic wit like Tony could. 

 

After the date, the two walk back in the night, holding hands and slightly tipsy from the champagne they downed in the restaurant. They’re laughing, having the time of their lives, discussing their college days.

 

“I remember one time, Rhodey and I, we went to a party, but it was like, a blackout party. So everything was dark. It was a thrilling experience, being drunk with so little vision,” Tony pauses to chuckle a bit. “All I remember was dancing with some girl, you know, she’s grinding up on me, and I just went with it. I can’t see who it is, so why not, right?”

 

“I have a feeling this story is going to take a slightly different turn.” Stephen answers, grinning as he squeezes Tony’s hand.

 

Tony nods and laughs emphatically. “Oh, you’re so right. So we’re dancing and dancing, and she’s going wild on me, and I’m waiting for her to turn around so I could get some real action, until she finally stops. Randomly. And she just kinda...left. I had popped a semi, so I figured she felt that and kinda freaked or something. It wasn’t until after the party, when Rhodey was telling me how he thought he was dancing with some girl until the guy popped a boner that I realized what happened.”

 

Stephen stops in his tracks, bent over with laughter. “You and Rhodey grinded on each other in college? That’s fucking hysterical. Jesus, did you tell him?”

 

“Of course. He at first was heckling me about it, saying I was just trying to embarass him more, until I said ‘nope, was me, we were dancing to some ABBA song’ and I swear to you, I’ve never seen eyes get so wide before. It was absolutely hysterical.” Tony shakes his head, eyes watering from his heavy bent laughter. “I still bring it up from time to time to get a kick out of it.”

 

“That’s something I would do, if I ever kept in contact with my college friends.” Stephen shrugs before rubbing the back of his head with his free hand. “Well, to be fair, I didn’t actually have that many. I was a dick.”

 

_ Somehow I find myself not surprised. _

 

Stephen scowls, “hey.”

 

Tony chuckles before squeezing the other’s hand. “Relax, so you were a little bit of a douchebag in college. No big deal. You have friends now.” 

 

“And a boyfriend,” Stephen smirks.

 

“A famously rich one, too,” Tony shrugs. “You sure you’re just not looking for a sugar daddy?”

 

“Please, never say that again.”

 

“Fine, you’re no fun.” Tony teases, pouting playfully. He leans up to whisper in Stephen’s ear. “Though I would  _ love _ some sugar right now.”

 

“We’re in public, Tony.”

 

“It’s late at night!”

 

“We’re almost back at my place. Or, if you so desperately want, I can portal us directly into the bedroom.”

 

“Wait.”

 

Tony stops and stares upwards, a smile forming across his face. “Moon is beautiful tonight.” He lets go of Stephen’s hand. Stephen nods in agreement as he strains his neck upwards toward the sky. Tony darts his eyes to the man next to him and studies him.

 

_ Never thought I’d see someone so beautiful, and so glistening, in the moonlight. _

 

Stephen looks down at him, the night sky (thankfully) hiding a little blush. “You’re a sap.”

 

“Takes one to know one.” Tony cups Stephen’s face as he closes the gap between them, planting a brief kiss to Stephen’s lips, before trailing his lips to gently nibble on Stephen’s ear. “Do you wanna make that portal now?”

 

“God, you really know how to turn me on.” He mutters, creating a portal behind them and pushing Tony in, before stepping inside and closing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a smut fest I promise you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut smut smut 
> 
> yes im still in school and yes ill be on break soon and YES i will finish these fics I promise xoxo  
> -leaf

With the wave of Stephen’s fingers, the portal shut behind him and his eyes stared at the man already propping himself on the bed. 

 

_ You’re so sexy when you do that magic thing _ .

 

“Mmm, am I?” Stephen walks forward, a smirk plastered on his face. “You like it when I do that magic thing?”

 

“What are you, some kind of mind reader?” Tony snickers, reaching a hand up to trace over the taller man’s cheekbones. “Read my mind then, magic man.”

 

_ I want you to fuck me ‘till I’m screaming bloody murder. _

 

Stephen groans as he listens to Tony’s thoughts.

 

_ Fuck me ‘till the bed breaks. _

 

Stephen pushes Tony down onto the bed, latching his mouth onto the other. Tony’s hands snake around Stephen’s neck, his thumbs gently gliding along the skin, before trailing down to unbutton the dress shirt. He pushes it off Stephen’s shoulders with a little bit of force, and Stephen finishes the job by flicking the shirt off of him, not caring where it landed. Tony’s hands explores Stephen’s chest, feeling every groove and indent of muscle and bone. Stephen shivers at the cold feeling of Tony’s hand on his chest, but moans into Tony’s mouth as a finger traces his nipple.

 

_ You and your sensitive nipples. _ Tony’s thoughts are loud and clear.   _ God I could suck on them. For hours, probably. _

 

“Mm, what’s stopping you?” Stephen whispers against his mouth, his hand shakily trailing downwards to press against the growing bulge in Tony’s pants. Tony’s breath hitched at the pressure.

 

_ Because I-  _ “Oh!”  _ Want to suck you off. _

 

Stephen stands up, and watches with pure hunger as Tony quickly unbuttons his own shirt and tosses it to the side. He eagerly crawls towards Stephen, kneeling so he’s at the perfect height to fumble with Stephen’s pants. He pulls both pants and underwear down in a quick slide, his eyes widening as the now exposed erection bobs in his face. Tony’s eyes link with Stephen’s and they seem to smirk as Tony slides his tongue from balls to tip.

 

“God, Tony.” Stephen pants, and his hand automatically finds its way into Tony’s hand, giving a small pull. Tony lets out a low growl.

 

_ Delicious, _ Tony licks his lips, before grabbing the base and lightly sucking on the tip.  _ The hand in my hair is a nice touch, but you should add another. _ He growls again when he feels another hand gripping at his hair.

 

Tony works Stephen’s cock, moving his hand up and down the shaft while pressing light kisses all around it. The hands grip harder, and Tony makes sure to maintain eye contact as he relaxes his jaw and throat.

 

_ Use me. Go on. My mouth is yours. _

 

Stephen pulls him closer and cries out as the tip reaches the back of Tony’s throat. He slides in and out, making sure to keep eye contact with Tony as to make sure he’s okay.

 

_ Oh god, you like that? You like using me as your own personal whore, don’t you? I do too. God. You’re so big.  _ Tony reaches downwards and unbuttons his own pants, pulling out his dick and stroking it.  _ I love it. God I fucking love it. I could get off to just this. _ His hand moves faster, and Stephen feels his breath hitch as he watches himself move Tony’s mouth back and forth.

 

Stephen quickens his pace, gripping Tony’s hair a little tighter, causing a low rumble that he felt in Tony’s throat. “Tony, god-” he pulls Tony off of his cock, watching the small bridge of saliva still connected to the tip of his dick. “I won’t last much longer, and you  _ did  _ say you wanted me to fuck you.”

 

With a teasing look, Tony licks his lips. “I didn’t say that,  _ technically. _ ”

 

“No, but you thought of it, and I heard it, and therefore-” he shoves Tony back so he plops flat on his back. “I’m going to fuck you.” Stephen pulls down Tony’s pants, discarding them and snapping his fingers so a bottle of lube and a condom appears.

 

“God, that’s so fucking practical.”

 

“So you’ve said.” Stephen smirks, squeezing a generous amount of lube on one finger.

 

“Hell yeah I did. You’re so fucking sexy, magic b-OH!”

 

A lubed finger slid its way into Tony’s hole and his head fell backwards. “Slow. Slow. It’s been awhile since I’ve had anything up there.” Tony informs, his face red and sweaty.

 

“Sorry,” Stephen slows his pace, carefully moving his finger back and forth. “I got too in my head and forgot we hadn’t actually done anal the other night.”

 

“Oh no, baby, you’re fine, this is starting to feel  _ niiiiiiice _ .” Tony moans as he grips the sheets. “Keep going, baby.”

 

Stephen slides his finger in and out, his other hand wrapping around Tony’s cock and moving up and down. Tony groans and lets out a string of curses as he bucks his hips. 

 

_ Fucking Christ, Jesus, want. MORE.  _ “Add another,” he whimpers.

 

“As you wish.” Stephen takes no time adding a second finger, and the added stretch causes Tony to cry out. “You alright?”

 

“More than alright, that’s fuckin’ pleasurable as all hell.” Tony moans, running a hand through his hair as he begins panting. “It’s hot. You’re hot.”

 

“ _ This _ is hot.” Stephen winks as he kneels down, fingers still penetrating Tony’s hole. He leans forward and licks a stripe from base to tip of Tony’s erection, before settling his lips on the tip. He scissors his fingers as he moves them in and out.

 

_ My god he’s fucking doing that I’m not gonna last much longer if he keeps this us lord help me i can’t even begin his mouth his face his fingers-  _ “Stephen!”

 

“Hmm, too much?”

 

“Yes and no,” Tony pants, his hands returning back to the bed sheets to grip them. “I just want you in me as soon as fucking possible, think we can do that?”

 

“You think you’re ready for me?”

 

“Fucking do it, you pussy.”

 

“My oh my, what a pretty potty mouth you have there,” Stephen chuckles as he rips the condom wrapper open.

 

“You’ll be hearing a  _ string _ of pretty words once you get that cock inside me,” Tony mutters.

 

“Patience, my dear. I’m working on it.” He slides the condom on and lifts Tony’s legs so they’re resting on his shoulders. Stephen stares at Tony and arches an eyebrow. “You ready?”

 

“Do you even have to ask?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Yes, I’m ready,” he whimpers. “Please, just, slowly I guess.”

 

Stephen listens, and slowly moves forward, watching Tony’s mouth form an ‘o’ shape as he enters him. He’s gripping Tony’s legs, his thumb caressing them in a caring matter as he listens for any sounds of discomfort.

 

_ God, he’s so big. _

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome. Move now.”

 

“Bossy brat.” Stephen shakes his head as he begins to move.

 

“Your bossy brat.”

 

“Sentimental, much?”

 

“Shut up and fuck me.”

 

Stephen laughs and increases his pace, letting go of Tony’s legs and leaning forward so Tony could wrap them around his back and he’s leaning over the other man. He attacks Tony's neck, sucking a nice hickey right above his collarbone.

 

Tony shows not shame in letting the world know he’s getting pounded. Stephen has never heard the man so vocal.

 

“Fuck yes. Fuck, my fucking god, you magic man, wizard, doctor, whatever, FUCK!”

 

“Wong most definitely can hear us.” Stephen murmurs between pants.

 

“I’m getting the best dick of my damn life, does it look like I care who hears me?” Tony sputters as he feels a hand wrap around him.

 

“Let’s see how loud you can get then.”

 

Stephen twists his hand up and down, matching the rhythm of his thrusts. His hands feel sore from the movement, but he can’t seem to mind - the overall state of Tony is worth a little bit of hand pain. Stephen makes sure to take in this image, Tony sprawled out on the bed, one arm resting on his forehead and the other gripping the sheets. His face is red and lips are puffy, and his neck is bruised and red from lovebites. His chest rises and falls quickly with every moan - he’s in a state of pure bliss.

 

_ So fucking good. So -  _ “OH!”  _ God, been waiting for this. Fuck- _

 

Stephen feels his own shortness of breath, it has definitely been awhile since he did this, and he prays his stamina lasts him just a bit longer.

 

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Stephen moans. “God, I can’t even begin to explain how perfect you are.”

 

“I could -  _ OH - _ say the same-  _ FUCK-  _  about you.” 

 

Stephen leans forward and captures Tony’s lips, as he changes his pace, going a little more slowly. “You feel amazing,” he mutters against his lips, trailing to his jaw to press little kisses to it.

 

“Not much longer, oh god, not much longer,” Tony cries out. Stephen smiles as he trails his thumb over Tony’s slit, teasing it. The man bucks his hips and Stephen speeds up his pace again.

 

_ Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck oh my fucking god shit _ “S-Stephen….gonna...come…”

 

“Do it.”

 

With a final cry, Tony bucks his hips and releases, as Stephen watches, feeling come spilling onto his hand and lower abdomen. He’s panting and moaning and it’s enough to just send Stephen over the edge, who slows his pace and lets his orgasm take over as he kisses Tony’s neck.

 

Stephen pulls out and throws the condom away before collapsing onto the bed next to Tony, both panting and sweating, as if they just ran a marathon.

 

“Jesus Christ, was that not the best sex you’ve ever had?” Tony asks, wiping off sweat with his forearm.

 

“It one hundred percent was,” Stephen manages through pants. “Your mind is so dirty. Makes it even better.”

 

“Gotta admit,” Tony begins, turning onto his side. “It’s weird having you hear my thoughts, but it also makes it so much fun to dirty talk while I’m sucking you off.”

 

“Mmm, don’t talk like that, I’m too old for another round.”

 

Tony smiles wide - and Stephen absolutely loves it - a joyful, genuine smile. He returns it, and Tony chuckles.

 

“Tell me, Doc, in your 14 million futures, did this ever happen?”

 

“Did us having sex happen?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Well,” Stephen cocks an eyebrow as he tries to think. “I honestly don’t know. I know there were a couple where you and I got together, but there was a lot of those kinda things. One universe I got with Wong, don’t ask me how. I guess I kinda just briefed over them.”

 

“Okay well, I’m glad you’re with me.” Tony chuckles as he reaches a hand over to caress Stephen’s cheek. “And I’m gonna go shower, do you wanna join me?”

 

“Mmm, would love to.”

 

_ Eyes. His fucking eyes.  _

 

“Thank you,” Stephen whispers. 

 

_ God, you’re so fucking welcome. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe smut


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got around to finishing another fic. Goddamn, I loved this one and I wish I could have done more, but this was all I had planned. Thanks for all of your supporting comments!
> 
> Be sure to drop a comment below telling me what you liked most about the fic! I'll be replying to everyone, of course <3

The next morning is somewhat tranquil. Stephen is reading in one of his chairs, occasionally smiling at his phone as he texts Tony. The man went home about an hour prior, explaining that he had some suit building things to do. He left with a goodbye kiss (that lasted just a  _ bit _ longer than what you would consider to be one). Stephen smiles at the thought - he can’t remember the last time he felt himself swoon. Christine, definitely, but that was almost two years ago - he missed the feeling.

 

His thoughts are interrupted by a loud grumbling, and he looks up to see Wong walking towards him with a book in his arms. His lips aren’t moving, so Stephen is hearing the internal rage.  _ Can’t get any damn sleep in this goddamn place, too damn fucking loud. _

 

“Sorry, we were a little loud last night.” Stephen tells him, a blush rising to his face.

 

Wong scoffs and shakes his head. “Thanks for making me want to slice my ears off.” He slams the book on the table and crosses his arms. Stephen glances at the book before raising an eyebrow at him. 

 

“New recommendation?”

 

“No,” Wong flips open the book. “Because you and your boyfriend were being rather...vociferous, and sleep was absolutely not an option, I went to the library to do some investigating. There’s a counterspell to the mind reading.”

 

Stephen’s lips quirk up in a small smile. “You know, that’s cool and all, but I think I’d like to keep it for the whole two weeks. It’s uh, nice.”

 

_ Dumbass. _ “No, we’re reversing it. It was a dangerous spell to begin with and I’m  _ definitely _ not letting you keep this power if your going to use it for your... _ fornication.” _ He says with utter disgust. 

 

“Aw, come on.”

 

“No, Stephen, it’s dangerous for your mind. Remember what happened at the party? Your mind can become so overwhelmed and it can severely damage your brain. I know you like being-” Wong grimaces. “ _ Kinky _ , but we are going to reverse it.”  _ Don’t fight me on this, Stephen, it’s gotta be done. _

 

Stephen sighs, clutching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. “I don’t think I have a choice on this, do I?”

 

“What do you think?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Very observant. Now come on, stand up, I’m gonna perform this spell.” Wong motions for Stephen to stand up, who obeys with a small grunt. “Close your eyes and stand with your feet shoulder width apart. I’m going to have to touch your head, and well, you’re probably going to pass out for a bit-”

 

“Wait-” Stephen holds a finger up. “I’m going to pass out?”

 

“That’s mental magic for you. Always a risk of an overflow of information, causing the brain to malfunction slightly. Of course, you would know this if you weren’t so impatient with your studies.” Wong rolls his eyes. “Now close your eyes.”

 

“What if I don’t go outside until the two weeks are up? Come on, Wong, I like this ability.” 

 

“You like the ability in bed.”

 

“Stop bringing that up.” 

 

Wong shakes his head. “No, I suffered last night, so you get to suffer now as well.”  _ I can’t even look at you the same damn way. _

 

Stephen flinches, rubbing the back of his head. “Wong, I’m sorry, I  _ know _ how awkward that is, but-”

 

Wong holds a finger up. “Shut up. Make it up to me by letting me perform this spell so you don’t hear my thoughts or anyone else’s anymore.”

 

Stephen sighs and nods. “Fine. Do it. Life’s going to be so boring.”

 

“Please, you’ll still be able to do whatever, you just can’t-” Wong goes a bit pale. “Do... _ that. _ ” 

 

“God Wong, just how much  _ did  _ you hear?”

 

“Too much.” He clasps his hands together. “Spell time! No excuses, no whinings, no nothing. Close your eyes and keep your hands by your sides.”

 

Stephen takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, letting his hands drop. Wong places two hands on his shoulders and push down.  _ Relax _ , Stephen could hear, and he obeys, letting his shoulders drop completely. 

 

He hears the shuffling of robes and a quick touch to the forehead before his mind goes completely blank.

 

***

 

Stephen groans, blinking himself awake. He’s in his bed, he notices, and he rubs his forehead, trying to piece together what had happened. Right, Wong had performed a spell to get rid of the mind reading spell. How much time has passed? Stephen glances around for his phone.

 

“Good afternoon.” Wong’s voice takes him by surprise and Stephen clutches his chest.

 

“Jesus, don’t scare me like that.” Stephen pants as he looks at the man sitting in the corner of his room. “How long have you been here?”

 

“You passed out about three hours ago, so since then. I’ve been waiting for you to wake up,” Wong conjures some tea and hands it to Stephen. “And judging by the fact that I have been thinking curse words at you for awhile, I think I can safely assume that the counterspell has worked.”

 

Stephen purses his lips, trying to see if he can hear Wong after he stops talking. Nothing - the spell did work. “Yeah, I can’t hear anything. You’ve got your thoughts back.”

 

Wong smiles. “Fantastic. Drink your tea and rest up. Also, text Stark, he’s been blowing up your phone.” He hands Stephen the phone, and Stephen scowls.

 

“You couldn’t have texted him and tell him that I was...not conscious?” 

 

Wong stares at him like he said the most idiotic thing. “Are you kidding? One, I don’t even want to glance at your texts. I don’t wanna see whatever dirty texts you send. Two, he would freak out and fly on over here and disturb my peace because he’d be so worried.”

 

Stephen huffs as his palm slides down his face. “Okay, we don’t sext, and he’s probably more worried now that I haven’t answered him in three hours.” He checks the text, and sighs with relief when he sees it’s just five texts from Tony.

 

**_I miss you._ **

 

**_Where’d you go, damn, why aren't you texting me back smh._ **

 

**_Testing a theory, I’m thinking about something right now. Can you hear it?_ **

 

**_Taking that as a no. You’re probably busy right now._ **

 

**_Anyway when you’re done being busy and stuff let me know, because right now I’m thinking about how fucking GOOD your cock was last night._ **

 

Stephen blushes as he reads the last text message, feeling his own cock twitch.  _ Not here. Not with Wong here.  _ He sighs and texts a quick  _ hey, sorry, was doing some spell stuff _ before tossing his phone aside. “You can go, Wong, I’ll be fine.”

 

“It’s going to feel a little weird,” Wong warns. “Your mind has become used to the, uh, well other voices. So it’s going to be a bit strange to not have constant sound in your head, so there will be occasions where you feel light-headed. In those cases, be sure to drink water.”

 

“Thanks, Wong, I’ll be sure to do that.” Stephen smiles slightly and Wong nods before leaving the room.

 

As if on cue, his phone buzzes again. Tony.  **_What spell? Also WAY to ignore my dirty message._ **

 

Stephen laughs, shaking his head.  _ Sorry, was a good message. I’m glad you liked it. I did too, we should totally do it again sometime. ;) And well, it was a counterspell. _

 

**_Oh believe me, I plan on having that cock again. And counterspell for what?_ **

 

Stephen groans, his cock stirring once more.  _ Stop, you’re turning me on and it is not a good idea for me to get horny right now. It was a counterspell for the mind reading, so my head feels a little weird right now. _

 

**_What? No more mind reading? Damn, I was kinda liking that._ **

 

_ Yeah, me too. But it is something that I had to do. I shouldn’t have toyed with mental magic in the first place. _

 

**_I can understand that. But there goes our new kink. :/_ **

 

_ Yeah, Wong knows about that, and he also heard us last night. Gave me a piece of his mind, poor man is scarred. _

 

**_I find myself unable to care. At least he knows I got good dick last night._ **

 

**_Also can I come over? I want to see you and make sure you’re okay._ **

 

_ Yeah, sure. Though be prepared for Wong’s inevitable scolding. He’s probably going to tell you that I can’t have sex until I’m a little better. _

 

**_There’s nothing I can’t handle._ **

 

_ Guess you’re right. _ Stephen feels himself smile. He collapses back, laying flat on the bed, his smile unmoving. He feels so giddy inside, like a teenager with a new crush. He loves it, God, he loves it. 

 

***

 

It takes about ten minutes before Stephen can hear Wong’s lecture directed at Tony. Tony opens the door to his room, rubbing the back of his head with one hand and clutching a bag with the other. “Goddamn, Wong is a straight up savage.” 

 

Stephen chuckles. “You’re not wrong there. And what’s that?”

 

Tony walks over and sits down next to Stephen on the bed. “A something for you, I’ll give it in a few minutes. So...you can’t hear my thoughts anymore?”

 

Stephen shakes his head. “Nope. I just hear your voice when you speak. It’s...weird.” He shrugs, and Tony looks at him affectionately.

 

“Yeah, I bet, hearing everything all the time and suddenly...nothing.” Tony takes a deep breath. “I actually want to discuss us.”

 

Stephen sits up, using a pillow to prop himself up. “Us? What about us?”

 

“Well, I’ve taken you on a date, and we’ve also fucked twice, and I would like to fuck again…” Tony looks Stephen up and down. “Well, eventually, after you’re all better.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Do you...well, uh, would you consider this a relationship then?” Tony asks, rubbing the back of his neck, a hint of blush tracing his cheeks. 

 

Stephen smiles and grabs Tony’s hand. “I think so. I would like us to be, at least.”

 

Tony squeezes Stephen’s hand. “That’s...amazing.”

 

Stephen stares at him, noting how utterly adorable Tony looks when he’s a tad flustered. “You’re actually the cutest.”

 

Tony grimaces. “I am not... _ cute. _ ”

 

“Yes you are.”

 

“No.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Fine.” Tony lets go of Stephen and crosses his arms. “But that means you’re also cute.”

 

“Fine with that,” Stephen laughs.

 

“Also, I guess I’m kinda grateful that you did that mind reading thing.” Tony shrugs, and Stephen cocks his head.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Well, I was pining after you, I was just never able to work up the courage to ask you out. Then you waltz up all magic’d up and you were able to hear my desperate ass wanting you. Kinda forced me to talk about it.” Tony shakes his head at the pure ridiculousness of it. “I mean, yeah, it was embarrassing and kind of a privacy breach at first, but at least you returned the feelings.”

 

“Can you imagine my surprise?” Stephen pressed his lips together. “It was the shock of a lifetime. Super hot billionaire Tony Stark wanting  _ me. _ ”

 

“I dig a hot wizard.” Tony smirks and grabs the bag next to him. “You probably know what these are, considering you could hear my inner monologues.”

 

Stephen opens the bag and pulls out two pairs of gloves.  _ Oh right. Gloves, he recalls Tony mentioning gloves. _ “Gloves.”

 

“Yes, they’re meant for uh-” Tony clears his throat. “De-stabilization. I was going to give it to you as a surprise one day, as kind of a friendly gesture for sparing my life.”

 

“So I put these on…” Stephen continues staring at the gloves - a beautiful black with blue stripes along the sides of the fingers. “And my hands become more stabilized?”

 

“Minimizes the shaking, yes. Probably not completely perfect, but should be enough so you could write a letter.” 

 

Stephen turns to Tony, his eyes bright. “I love them. Thank you.”

 

“No,” Tony grins. “Thank  _ you _ .”

 

Stephen leans in and captures Tony’s lips with his, moving his mouth slowly to ensure a sensual kiss. He pulls away, a grin plastered on his face. “I’m glad I heard your thoughts. Because this is easily the best thing that’s happened to me.”

 

“We’ll just have to figure out a new kink, now.” Tony snickers, rubbing a thumb over Stephen’s cheekbone. “I’m going to miss you hearing me when I’m-”

 

“Oh, don’t say it, don’t get me excited.”

 

“Fine.” Tony smiles and leans in again. “I know you can’t hear them, but I’m sure you can read what I’m thinking about right now.”

 

“Yes,” Stephen’s eyes crinkle as he returns the smile. “That’s an easy read.” He closes the gap between them, kissing him sensually, swiping his tongue on Tony’s lower lip.

 

His mind is clear, and he can only hear his own thoughts. It’s a simple thought, really. 

 

_ God, I’m so lucky. _

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: @blissfulstark
> 
> Tumblr: ironstrangepls
> 
> i apologize for any grammatical or spelling error that you may find! i reread my work alot but i don’t have a beta and sometimes I miss a few things:)


End file.
